The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine combustors and diffusers.
Gas turbines typically include a diffuser that decelerates the air emitted from the compressor prior to the air entering the combustor to reduce combustion system pressure loss and improve engine efficiency. Packaging considerations including engine size, weight, and cost often result in the optimum diffusers having relatively short lengths. Some diffusers achieve a short length by bleeding air from the air stream near the diffuser throat to energize the air flow near the diffuser wall and prevent separation of the flow from the wall and aerodynamic instability.